The JimmyMunks Power Hour
by CosmicKitten89
Summary: Simon and Jimmy's simultaneous development of transdimensional teleporters results in a clash of their worlds.  Simon shows his egotistical, competitive side. Also, crossover love!
1. The Eyepopping World

_**Note: This story takes place in during the timelines of the cartoons: Alvin and the Chipmunks during the eighties; Jimmy Neutron during the twenty-o's (my term for the first decade of the 21**__**st**__** century).**_

_**Check out my poll on my profile! (Vote on who you think is the smartest character!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or Jimmy Neutron.**_

**Chipmunks' universe (1980's)**

Simon was in his lab, the door locked tight, taking turns typing codes into his computer and welding and driving screws into the enormous unfinished apparatus it was connected to. One of the rusty pieces fell off and dropped onto his belly, reminding him that it was empty.

Simon left the basement to check the kitchen for fresh-baked treats courtesy of Theodore. He neglected to lock the door behind him.

Bored, Alvin ran into the basement to see what he could mess around with. He saw a table with mysterious, colorful fermenting liquids brewing on it, and he felt the urge to mix them up to see what would happen. But his ADHD had his head turn to the opposite direction to see the machine Simon was working on.

It had been reassembled out of parts from other gadgets of Simon's that Alvin had broken or otherwise been responsible for the failure of. He felt the urge to touch it, but he decided it would be better if he waited until Simon was done before messing around with it.

"Alvin!" Simon reentered the basement holding two piping hot poppy seed muffins. "You better not have touched anything."

"I haven't. Honest this time!" Alvin said.

Simon stuffed a muffin into Alvin's mouth. "If it will satisfy your curiosity to tell you, this is a trans-dimensional teleporter I am working on."

Alvin savored the sweetly intoxicating essence of the poppy seeds. "You mean we can travel to the eighth dimension?"

Simon finished his own muffin. "You do not travel _to_ a dimension. You travel _through_ it. I am talking about travel to an alternate world. Here, I shall show you."

Simon turned on the monitor that had been the same one on which, despite its premature stage of development, he displayed the future, at Alvin's request. At least until the machine broke.

"This is what the alternate universe I have found looks like."

Alvin's eyes popped at the world he saw. The monitor displayed a brightly green suburban area, much like the one where he lived, but there was something… _eye-popping_ about it. It was like the world he was viewing had an extra dimension on top of the third one that was popping into his face. Like viewing a movie with 3-D glasses; it made his world look like a flat screen in comparison. It was giving him a headache.

"Your eyes will adjust," Simon assured him. "This is actually the beginning of the twenty-first century for this world. My machine should be showing me this world on the same timeline as ours, but for some reason, it seems drawn to this particular time…"

"Are you going to go there?" asked Alvin.

"I'm working on it. Travelling to a different time in our universe is one thing, but there are technical restrictions to travelling to a different universe. That is why I am trying to develop a way to traverse the dimensions to arrive at this universe. I am at a loss as to why I am not viewing this universe parallel to our time period; I believe that by observing this world for a while, I might discover why…"


	2. The Rodent People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, or Alvin and the Chipmunks, or Timmy Turner, or Ultralord, for that matter.**

**Jimmy's World (2000's)**

Jimmy Neutron was in his lab, staring at a screen.

"Hey, Jimmy. What's cracking?" asked Sheen as he entered the lab with Carl.

"I've discovered an alternate universe with the use of my prototype Transdimensional Teleporter.

"Really? Cool! Hey, can it transport us into Ultralord's dimension?

Jimmy laughed internally. "I do not know which dimension Ultralord lives in," he said to be polite. "Besides, it can only transport us to another universe if there is another being there who has also invented a Transdimensional Teleporter."

Sheen gazed at the screen. "Hey, it's all… flat and cartoony looking, like that world where Timmy Turner came from!"

"Well, this is a different universe from the one where Timmy Turner lives."

"Hey, look at those fuzzy hamster people! What is this, Mutant Hamster World or something like that?" asked Sheen.

"Actually, they are chipmunk people, and they are a minority group in this world," said Jimmy. "Most of the people there are humans just like us."

"Aww, they're so cute and cuddly looking," said Carl.

"Hey, Nerdtron, heard you made a new invention," said Cindy as she and Libby entered the lab. Jimmy had been soft about girls entering his lab since he started officially dating Cindy.

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Is it true that you can bring us into Timmy Turner's universe with it?"

"Only if Timmy Turner can get his smart friend to build one as well," Jimmy replied. "But I've been observing this universe for quite a while…"

"Why?" asked Cindy.

"For some reason, my device is drawn to this particular section of the timeline, which is not parallel with ours. It is currently the 1980's in this universe. I should be viewing it on the same timeline as ours, but… I have been observing one of these chipmunk creatures."

Cindy looked at the anthropomorphic rodents. "Wow, you mean this is a world where the people are rodents?"

"No, rodent people are in the minority. But they appear to be almost, if not just, as intelligent as the human denizens. As a matter of fact, one of them is working on a device that I believe might be a Transdimensional Teleporter as well. If he would just use it…"

"Which one?" Cindy asked. "The tall one in the blue with the four eyes?"

"Yes. I have been observing him for quite some time. He and his brothers are nine-year-old professional singers."

"Wow, a boy genius like you," Cindy commented.

"Well, yes, but he doesn't have _quite_ as many inventions to his name…"

**Chipmunks World**

Jeanette and her sisters came over to visit.

"Simon! I heard that you discovered a new world through your Transdimensional Teleporter! Can I see?" asked Jeanette.

"Sure."

Theodore also came down to see. There were now people visible on the screen, and they were in a basement lab, similar to Simon's, but larger and with more inventions.

"Wow, they look so funny!" said Jeanette. "Their proportions are wacky!" She giggled.

"Wow, his hair looks like a chocolate-dipped soft-serve ice cream!" said Theodore.

Simon said, "It appears that this boy has also built a Transdimensional Teleporter. And… he sees us! He's reaching for the button…"

Simon reached for the button simultaneously.

An enormous wormhole appeared in the teleportation unit that was connected to the computer monitor. The chipmunks looked inside, and they saw the lab with the people from the TV screen waiting inside.


	3. Carl's Placebo

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Note: In Jimmy Neutron's universe, the chipmunks resemble the movie chipmunks, although they are still the same size and wear the same clothes and have the same voices as the cartoon chipmunks.**

Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor stepped through the wormhole.

"Aahh! Look at us!" Alvin whined. "We're all popped out and stripy and whiskery!"

"And our tails!" exclaimed Simon, waving his furry tail around.

"Greetings from our universe and the twenty-first century!" said the boy with the chocolate soft-serve hair. "My name is Jimmy Neutron – boy genius extraordinaire."

The girl behind him, the one with the bushy blonde ponytail, rolled her eyes at this comment.

"Pleasure to meet a scientific mind of equal caliber to my own," said Simon. "My name is Simon Seville, and these are my brothers Alvin and Theodore Seville, and our friends Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor Miller."

"Pleased to meet you all," Jimmy responded. "These are my friends Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estavez, my girlfriend Cindy Vortex, and her friend Libby Folfax."

Jimmy's friends all said "Hi", their eyes widened with wonder at the furry otherworlders. Simon began to look around the lab. "Astounding…" he picked up some of the inventions and began to pick them apart. "Twenty-first century technology…"

"Actually, my technology's about a century ahead of this century."

Carl's dotty eyes stared through his round glasses, similar to Simon's, at Theodore. He poked Theodore in the belly. Theodore rubbed his belly, made a Pillsbury Doughboy sound, and giggled.

"I love cute and cuddly animals," said Carl.

"Me too!" said Theodore. "What animals are your favorites?"

"Llamas and alpacas," said Carl.

"I like llamas and alpacas too!" said Theodore.

"Yeah, they're some of the few animals I'm not allergic too… oo… ooh…aah…"

Carl put his finger to his nose and inhaled for a mighty sneeze.

"Aaa-CHOO!" Carl sneezed and got booger flecks all over Theodore.

"Gosh… I guess I'm allergic to chipmunk people…"

"G-g-gosh," Theodore asked. "C-c-can't you get your friend Jimmy to cure your allergies, like my brother Simon does?"

"Um, he once made me drink an experimental allergy cure formula," Carl said. "But I was allergic to the formula."

"Allergic, huh?" Simon was wearing that thoughtful expression that was all too familiar with his brothers and Jeanette. "Perhaps your allergy is psychosomatic, and you can be cured with a placebo. It worked with my dad's cat allergy."

"A placebo?" asked Carl, sounding puzzled.

"Yes. I shall simply reprogram your allergy… Now, name an animal that you are not allergic to."

"Llamas?"

"Um, I don't think you want me to use llamas. Something else, if you don't mind."

"Uhh, Twonkies?"

"Twonkies?" Simon turned to Jimmy.

"Space aliens from the comet Twonkus 3."

"Uh, okay, then. Carl, can you draw me a picture of a Twonkie?"

Carl got out a notepad and doodled a Twonkie.

Simon took the notepad and doodled a picture of him and his brothers and the Chipettes on the second page, wrote the word "CHIPMUNKS" on the third page, and the word "TWONKIES" on the fourth page.

Carl sneezed again as Simon ripped the pages out. Simon had to fetch the blown pages out of the air. "Mister Neutron, if you don't mind…"

"Please, call me Jimmy," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, then. Would you care to administer the placebo for me? I'm afraid it would do no good for your friend to sneeze all over me as I hold the cards up."

Simon whispered to Jimmy how to administer his placebo technique.

"Placebo? Ha! That will never work!"

"Like I said, it worked on my dad," Simon said.

The chipmunks stepped away from Carl and Jimmy as Jimmy held the cards up. Carl was trained to sneeze at the picture of the Twonkie and not at the picture of the chipmunks. When he was done, Theodore walked over to him, and Carl sniffed him.

"I'm not sneezing! I'm cured!"

Carl hugged Theodore in delight.

"The unfortunate side effect is that you are now allergic to Twonkies, whatever those are," Simon said.

"Oh, that's OK. I don't have a pet Twonkie anymore anyway."

Cindy's deep green eyes lit up as she looked at Simon. "W-wow, Simon, that was a neat trick you did. Jimmy would never try something as simple as that – he would rather show off his big brain by curing Carl with a machine that would blow up and destroy half the town."

"Hey? Who's up for pie and cookies, courtesy of Mom?" Jimmy asked.


	4. There Isn't Air in Outer Space!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or Jimmy Neutron).

The chipmunks followed Jimmy and his friends out of the lab and into the house. The chipmunks gazed wide-eyed at the eye-popping scenery. The grass was so green, the trees were so leafy… but then, perhaps it was just a very nice town, Simon thought. It appeared to be a moderately middle-class suburban area.

Theodore rushed up to say "hi" to the skinny woman in the green dress who was tending to something in the oven.

"Hi, I'm Theodore!"

"Aaaugh!" Mrs. Neutron ran to get the broom out of the cabinet and began swatting at the munks. "James Isaac Neutron, what have I told you about doing experiments to create giant rodents!"

"Mom, I did not create them, they came out of an alternate world. They claim to be chipmunks, and they are just like people in their world. Their names are Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor. And Simon happens to be almost as much of a genius as I am."

"Almost?" Simon commented, folding his arms.

Mrs. Neutron took a deep breath and lowered her hand from her heart. "Well, pleased to meet you, chipmunks." She reluctantly shook hands with each of them.

"Mom can't get over the time I swapped heads with a hamster," Jimmy said.

"Why would you swap heads with a hamster?" Simon asked.

"Accident. It was supposed to be a teleporter."

Simon put his hand to his forehead. "That's not the way you achieve teleportation…"

"Well, if you are like chipmunks in our world, then you're in luck! I just fresh-baked a delicious pecan pie."

"Did somebody say pie?" shouted a goofy man's voice. It was Jimmy's father, a man with a big nose, glasses, and a long face.

"Hugh, Jimmy has some new friends he would like to introduce."

"Dad, these are my friends, the chipmunks, Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor. They come from an alternate universe."

"Well, nice to meet you, otherworldly chipmunks! Say, can you store food into your cheeks like chipmunks in this universe?"

"Yes we can, and it really comes in handy when there's a lot of food around, but no time or room in the tummy to eat it," said Theodore.

"Well, um, OK, just as long as you don't stuff all of Sugar Booger's pie into your cheek pouches."

Fortunately, Mrs. Neutron had baked two pies, so there was plenty for everyone. As they sat down to eat their pie, she bragged to Simon about her son's accomplishments.

"And when he was only in second grade, he won his first national science fair, with his robot dog Goddard."

"Fascinating," Simon said, his expression strange and hard to read (for it was not one that he showed often). "Um, where is this dog Goddard?"

"Oh, he's up in outer space, collecting cosmic rays for Jimmy. He programmed Goddard with a quantum tachyon energy detector so that he can track and detect ultra-high-energy cosmic rays before they hit. He's trying to find a pattern to explain the occurrence of ultra-high-energy cosmic rays. When my little genius figures it out, he will have it published in a scientific journal! It would be his landmark 50th paper published!"

"Incredible." Simon had never built anything that had gone into space (although he remembered Alvin being rivals with a kid who built a rocket ship that not only went into space, but traveled above the speed of light – but then, he was a rich kid who had the resources. Now, Jimmy's family did not appear to be any richer than Simon's family – probably less so, but then, this was the future…

"So, Mrs. Neutron, you seem like a very intelligent woman. What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I used to work in – never mind. I mostly spend my time baking pies and cookies now, and taking care of Jimmy – and Hugh, for that matter. He has a job fixing cars."

"I see." Simon watched as Hugh made Theodore laugh by playing with his silverware.

"I am Super Fork! By day I defend breakfast! By night I conquer dinner! And always with the help of my sidekick Knife Boy!"

"So, um, Jimmy, have you made any spacecrafts asides from your dog?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, I have made quite a few rockets in my time. Would you like to see my favorite?"

"I would love to!" said Jeanette, who was sitting next to Jimmy.

Simon's eyes narrowed. "With pleasure."

Sheen checked the chicken clock. "Hey, Ultralord's almost on! Are any of you guys an Ultralord fan?"

"Who's Ultralord?" asked Alvin.

"What? You never heard of Ultralord? What kind of a horrible universe do you guys live in?"

"Sheen, they live in the 1980s," said Jimmy. "Perhaps Ultralord hasn't been created yet."

"Then I gotta introduce you! Would you like to come to my house and watch Ultralord and play with my action figures?"

"You bet!" Alvin hopped out of his seat and followed Sheen out the door.

"Well, it appears that we're out of pie!" said Mrs. Neutron. "Now, who here wants to help me bake some cookies for dessert?"

"I do!" shouted Eleanor, Theodore, and Carl all at once.

"Well, I'm off to the mall," Cindy said.

"Me too," said Libby.

"Can I come?" asked Brittany.

"Sure!" said Cindy. "I'll help you get ahead of the times on fashion. I don't know if you're aware of this, but leg warmers are so two decades ago."

"Oh gosh…" Brittany stared at her clothing in shame. She had never been "out of style" before.

"And I'll introduce you to the music of the future," said Libby.

"Awesome! Hey, Jeanette, do you want to come?"

"Um, no, thank you. I'm going to check out Jimmy's inventions."

Simon and Jeanette followed Jimmy back out to his lab.

"Cool! What's this?" Jeanette asked about a helmet with tubes and wires on it.

"Oh, that's my Brain Drain helmet. It lowers the IQ of whoever wears it."

"Why would you drain somebody's brain?" asked Simon. "That's just evil!"

"I only used it on myself."

Simon gasped. "Even more evil! Thank goodness you had the sense to undo it!"

"Um, no, actually, I accidentally set the dial to "drool monkey" and I was too stupid to even know how stupid I was."

"Well, I designed a Thinking Cap that increases the IQ of whoever wears it."

"Then why didn't you make your brothers as smart as you?"

"Well, I did, but I lost it… and the effects are only temporary."

"Temporary! Ha! I modified my Brain Drain helmet to dually function as a Brain Gain helmet, and its effects are permanent!"

Simon examined the apparatus. "I see. I certainly hope you didn't actually use it on anyone! If you did, the poor victim's brain would expand until the head exploded!"

Jimmy laughed sheepishly. "Hehe. I know…"

Jeanette said, "Ok, Jimmy, show me your rocket now!"

Jimmy pressed a button and a trap door opened out of the lab floor to reveal his rocket.

"Want to go for a ride?"

Jeanette said, "Sure!"

"Jeanette, don't! Just look at the rocket! It violates all of NASA's aircraft and spacecraft safety protocol!" said Simon.

Jimmy said, "what are you talking about? It's perfectly safe! I've ridden it dozens of times!"

Jeanette said, "Yes, Simon. I'm sure Jimmy knows what he's talking about!"

Simon said, "Well, I wouldn't even ride through the air in that thing!"

"Well, if you want to stay earthbound," said Jimmy, "be my guest. 'Cause I… gotta blast!"

Jeanette hopped into the rockets Jimmy revved up his rockets.

"Wait… Don't go… Jeanette! Wait for me!"

Simon jumped and caught the edge of the rocket at the moment that it took off. He was hanging off of it, much as he did during the time that Alvin went on that balloon race, until Jeanette pulled him up.

"You had better pull up the windshield unless you want to suffocate in the space vacuum!" Simon sad. _What a lunatic,_ he thought_. It's a wonder he hasn't killed himself already. _

"You're just jealous because you cannot build an interstellar rocket with hyperdrive technology."

"For your information, Mister fudge-sundae-for-brains, if you can build a transdimensional teleporter, then you can build a hyperdrive! The reason I haven't is because of the dangers of spaceflight – black holes, hot stars, mutating cosmic rays, and most of all, the utter LACK OF OXYGEN!

"Brace yourself, Jeanette… We're going to die…"

Simon turned around and watched as the earth became smaller and smaller.

The earth was smaller than the moon, and shrinking, and yet, he still wasn't dead.

"I'm still breathing, Simon," said Jeanette.

Simon inhaled freshly.

"Well… That's a relief…"

"See? Like I said, you're just jealous that you do not have the intellectual capacity to design and build one for yourself!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Well, it must be easy to build spacecraft suited for a universe where there is AIR in OUTER SPACE!"

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Matches Met

**FINALLY, seeing how popular the story was and not being able to think of anything else I really wanted to do at the moment, I decided to take a break from my videos and update! Enjoy!**

"Thanks for the Ultralord action figure, Sheen!" said Alvin.

"Hey, no problem."

"Man, I hope that they come out with Ultralord in my universe! Hey, if they don't, then I could come up with it! They can't sue me because the real creator lives in a different universe, and I'll be RICH!"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Sheen, who was still dressed up in his Ultralord outfit. "Hey, maybe I can steal an idea from your universe! What does your universe have that mine doesn't?"

Brittany returned from the mall wearing a pink blazer over a white shirt with a tie and a darker pink skirt (yes, the same outfit from the movie) that Cindy and Libby had helped her pick out. Eleanor, Theodore and Carl had just finished baking a batch of lemon cookies with icing smiley faces on them. Simon returned from the rocket trip with wide eyes and trembling lips.

"It's… it's impossible…"

"Simon, calm down," said Jeanette. "It's-"

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to construct a theoretical model of a universe that is flooded with oxygen… under what conditions would that be possible… yes, different universe, different rules… different physical constants…"

Jeanette wrapped her arms around Simon in what to him was an uncalled-for hug.

"Let – go…"

"How about we play chess? That always cheers you up," suggested Jeanette.

Jimmy said, "Great idea! I happen to have won six national chess tournaments in my time."

"Impressive!" said Jeanette. "Simon's only won five!"

Simon's face burned as he watched Jeanette lean on Jimmy, one of her feet raised awkwardly in the air.

"But you also must take into account that he's two years older than me! If you adjust for age, I have won more than him!"

Jimmy said, "Ha! I'll bet I can take you on!"

Simon folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea who you're up against."

"Neither do you."

Brittany walked into the two of them with their faces against each other at the coffee table. She pulled a blue hoodie out of a shopping bag and tossed it at Simon.

"I got you all some modern clothes. You try that on, and Jeanette, I think that this jean jacket, pink tank top, and purple sweater will look great layered on you! Oh, and I picked out this cute purple plaid skirt that is totally your style!"

"So, Brittany, are you going to watch the show?" asked Jeanette, referring to Simon and Jimmy's chess match, after she changed.

Brittany yawned. "Are you kidding?"

Jeanette said, "It's either that or that Ultraman or whoever he is that Sheen and Alvin are watching."

"ULTRALORD!" Sheen and Alvin shouted in unison.

Cindy said, "Hey, you can watch what you want at my house. I can see that this is going to take a while… You will have a much better time at my house, Jeanette."

"Thanks, but I like watching chess."

"Don't hold your breath. Last time Nerdtron butted heads with another brainiac, they were at it for 148 hours."

Jeanette said, "Wow, that's longer than Simon's longest chess match, which was… actually, it was against me."

Cindy sighed. "Have it your way. Brittany, Eleanor, Libby, slumber party at my house!"

"Can Theodore come?" Eleanor asked. She was already dressed in the enw outfit that Brittany bought her.

Cindy said, "I guess. Just don't let him hog all the popcorn."

Libby said, "And he's getting a makeover!"

Theodore giggled. "How fun!"

He stared at Simon and Jimmy, their eyes fixated on the board, and offered each of them a cookie.

Simon grabbed the cookie and took a crumbly bite from it, his eyes never leaving the board, and placed it onto the napkin that Theodore set on the coffee table. Jimmy did the same in an uncannily similar fashion.

Jeanette stared at the board as intently as her boyfriend and his rival were, calculating in her head what moves she would make if she were each of them, but resisting the urge to shout them out loud.

"It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of taking on such a worthy opponent," Simon said about two hours into the game.

"Likewise," Jimmy responded.

A quarter past one, and Simon, Jimmy and even Jeanette were still up. Carl, Sheen and Alvin were passed out in front of the TV.

Finally, after hours of holding the same poker face, Jimmy yawned. His eyes closed as he did, and when they opened, they were in an expression of fury.

"Why, you cheated! You took the opportunity while my eyes were shut to move when it wasn't your turn!"  
>"No, I did not!" shouted Simon. "Look at your pieces again. Can you kindly tell me which piece I moved, and to where?"<p>

Jimmy observed the board with heavy eyelids and realized that Simon was right.

"Sorry… but you know that sleep deprivation can cause impairments in frontal lobe functioning-"

"Resulting in cognitive impairment, memory lapses, and a poor sense of moral judgment," Simon finished.

Jeanette woke from a microsleep at the sound of her sweet Simon's voice. "Um… don't you guys think you ought to take just a small nap and finish your game later, you know, so that you both can play to the best of your abilities?"

"NO!" the two of them shouted.

"I have pulled all-nighters working on my MANY incredible inventions before," Jimmy huffed.

"Ditto," said Simon.

"And they turned out JUST FINE!" Simon and Jimmy shouted in perfect unison.

"OK, you two are scaring me… you are like each other's twin from another dimension… even your playing styles are similar!"

Simon wrenched his eyes open from a microsleep and moved his queen.

Jimmy stifled a yawn as he stared, bleary-eyed, at the board.

Jeanette could almost see their weary thoughts working in synch.

"Stalemate." The word rang in stereo.


End file.
